A White Eyed Angel
by White Eyed Angel
Summary: What if team 7 was 4 people? And that 4th person was weaker Sakura? Now what if that same person returned stronger than ever with a new name?
1. Comin' home again

A White Eyed Angel

Chapter 1: Returning home

She almost smiled as the breeze ruffled her spiked hair. For once she could maybe find something happy in her life, some that didn't involve more pain.

She closed her eyes as a particular gust of wind brought up scents from the village. The dumplings she used to eat all the time, the flowers she'd always plant, and a the most familiar scent yet. Ramen. She opened her eyes only to have them cloud over as she thought about some distant memories.

Just when she looked as though she was going to cry, she snapped out of it. Her face set hard and she clenched her fist as she told herself, "Stop dwelling on the past. It's not going to get you anywhere and it certainly isn't going to help **him**."

She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before she opened them again and continued down the tree ridden hill.

--

She showed the guards her papers and continued on, not bothering to stop to let them check if she was the right person. Once again she almost smiled. The village brought so many memories.

She saw the ramen stand where Naruto had always hung out. She politely waved to Ayame as she passed, hoping she could rekindle they're friendship, even if she wouldn't recognize her.

She then saw her old apartment and her face clouded over. She did **not **want to live there anymore. That was after all the place she last saw, and realized she loved **him**. She clenched her fist to stop herself from going in there to break up some **more **stuff. Instead she lost herself in thoughts again. Of what it **could** have been like.

She stared at the grainy wood door. "Well feet," she thought, "You sure know how to make a girl do what she doesn't want to do." She took a deep breath and politely knocked on the door. She scowled, "Geez, I've only been here a few minutes and already I'm losing the results of all the work I put myself through." She gulped as she waited for her response, and mentally added _Work on confidence. __**Again**__. _to her checklist.

"Enter," said a familiar, yet disturbingly stern voice. "So I guess she's worried about something if she hasn't drunk yet." She thought, but immediately palmed her face. Who was she to judge people on what was back then! Look at her. For all she knew Tsunadae could have stopped drink years ago! (Ok maybe not years as she was only gone two and three-quarters of a year.)

As she entered the woman in the chair slowly swiveled around to her. "Looks like my claim was right she was worried about something." the raven-haired thought before batting away those thought so she could see what the hazel eyed woman had to say.

It took a long time for the hazel-eyed woman to say something. With her wide and pale skin that made her platinum blomnde hair seem dark, it looked as though she had seen a ghost or worse Jiraiya with a camera. Immediately the phrase "Cat got your tongue?" floated through the onyx-eyed girl's head. She had to bit her lip to burst out laughing.

"M-Miya? I-Is that you?" the Hazel-eyed hokage said, trying not to look like she was utterly shocked.

The girl took one look at her and the urge to say, "Of course it's me! Who else would show up in the middle of your office with a spiky haircut dressed in black?" Though instead she just kept her face straight and said monotonously, "Yes hokage-sama, I have returned."


	2. Home is where the heart is

Home is where the heart is.

Miya for once was glad the door was reinforced with chakra, because apparently her relationship with the Godaime was better than she remembered.

So here she was forced against the door with an audible, THUMP! She stared down at the crying blob of blond, and green with an eyebrow raised. Yes too much sake.

It took all her strength to pry the crying woman off her, so she could breathe. Who knew an old lady had so much strength?! She had literally flown from her chair, across the room, and gripped her in an achingly tight hug. She had expected anything but this! I mean she had been gone for so long she expected a slap or a chakra infused punch! That came later.

SLAP! Ouch. She stared at the godaime. Sure she deserved it but that hurt like HELL. She held her very red cheek, and stood in silence for the lecture that was sure to follow.

"You- you! UGH! You come barging in only two days after Naruto's fight at the valley of end, demanding a long term mission! Then when I finally give you one, you leave without saying goodbye! Sakura and Naruto were distraught! You should have at least told them were you were going, if not how long it was going to take!" She ranted, "Well I guess I should just call them here! I mean almost three years you idiot!" She was going to continue her long over due lecture, but stopped seeing the look on the onyx-eyed girl's face.

"You don't want them to find out do you? You don't want them to find out!" She was yelling by the end of the sentence, "Why Miya? Why don't you want them to find out?"

"Because they'll treat me like I'm eight again." The young girl spoke softly.

Tsunade's eyes widened in realization. She never thought about that. Even though she had only been hokage a short time before Sasuke left, she had seen how all her team members' had babied her, treating her as if she were crystal glass. Even some of the other team's had done so too. She sighed before continuing in a calm voice, "What do you want your new name to be?"

The young girl smiled a true genuine smile before saying with conviction, "Akane, just plain Akane."

The Godaime smiled, "Well Akane are you going to tell us what information you gained about Akatsuki?"


End file.
